Delirium
by Keyshiano
Summary: Russel cooks something that makes the whole band sick. 2D and Murdoc aren't taking it very well. 2Doc-Yaoi. **M for a reason** [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

** WARNINGS : SMUT. YAOI. LANGUAGE. You know the drill. It's M for a reason. ;) This is NOT a oneshot. This is going to be a full story. I have another 2Doc called Budge Up that I'm currently writing, as well. Yes, the last part of this chapter was wild, sorry, hehe. With this week and next week and the week after being testing days, I'll try to update when I can. (: **

2D had his head hung and leaning against his hand. His head was hurting and so was his stomach. Russel had made some mysterious goo concoction that'd made the whole band sick. Even the zombies hadn't come near them for a great amount of time. Usually, the band mates could handle unknown foods the drummer had prepared for them, but fate had finally caught up. Within minutes of eating the stew-like mold, everyone had caught a fever and a major case of the runs. The bad thing was, it was a week later and everyone was still sick. Murdoc, however, was delirious. He was so sick; he couldn't drink alcohol without hurling within a few seconds. Only worsening his withdrawals. _Great_.

Noodle slept when she wasn't in the bathroom, and Russel insisted that he stay with the young girl, but ended up dismissing his own offer since her could never pay attention to her, seeing as how he couldn't even take care of himself half of the time. Alas, they stayed in their own rooms, including Murdoc, who usually stayed in his Winnie. He was too bedridden to protest anyway. 2D was the healthiest out of the four. Well, more like the one least run down, so he had to keep watch on everyone once in a while. More like every minute of every day. If it wasn't cleaning the disgusting stalls - at least to the point where they were no longer clogged - it was helping one of them to it. He had to cook soup, bought from the store, and buy crackers and different supplements. They refused to get any type of vaccine or receive any medical attention. It was to take care of Murdoc's needs that was the hardest, which were weird and unusual, to say the least. He'd ask to have 2D make sure his electric blanket never overheated, which caused 2D to have to fan the blanket out sometimes, as if it were a parachute. But that was easy. The harder, more unusual things were the routines of rubbing Murdoc's calloused hands and feet, or making 2D use his hands as puppets. For entertainment purposes.

He told 2D to reenact beatings that Murdoc would put on him if he were healthy. Every time he felt that 2D was going too soft on his other hand, he would tell him to add sound effects, such as rough grunting or something of the sort. Eventually, 2D would end up with red, aching knuckles. Whenever Murdoc saw this, he would tell 2D to suck on his knuckles, very slowly. The blunette would always end up red-faced and aroused, making sure he swirled his tongue around each finger, globs of spit trailing down his wrists.

One day, as he was performing his hand puppet show for the bassist, after finishing the job of soaking his knuckles with saliva, Murdoc muttered something incoherent.

"I want yew to touch.." Murdoc croaked as he swiftly drifted off to sleep. 2D had put some NyQuil in his milky tea, but he didn't expect Murdoc to fall asleep mid-sentence. Now curious, 2D juggled between waking him up, or letting the man sleep to check up on the others. He took himself up on the last option.

Walking through the deep halls of Kong, which would usually be quiet, but since everyone was sick, doors were left open in case of emergency, 2D checked on sweet Noodle. Peering in the young girl's room, he smiled as he saw her asleep. A cartoon 2D recognized as _The Snorks_ was turned on almost max-volume. Turning down the TV, he looked back at Noodle and felt her forehead. She was still carrying a fever that only seemed to worsen at night. If she were to sleep with the fan on, she'd wake up with a runny nose and sore throat. 2D sighed and smiled at the girl before leaving for Russel's room. As he entered, 2D couldn't hold back the gag when he smelled the stale must coming from within. He contemplated going fully inside.

"Hey 'D," Russel announced with a hoarseness in his voice. 2D decided to be a good sport and go inside. He saw that all of Russel's water bottles had been emptied and crushed on the floor. Going to retrieve more, Stu headed to the kitchen. It was dimly lit at this time in the day. A thought crossed 2D's mind on how they always left the lights on, yet their electricity bill never showed for it. Must be because of them living in a haunted landfill. His thoughts diminished from his spaced out brain as he saw a Not-In-Bed Murdoc splayed out on the counter reaching behind the cupboards for hidden alcohol. He grunted as he reached up, not noticing the vocalist. 2D gasped as Murdoc tumbled down heavily, 2D quick to catch him before inducing a hazardous fall upon himself. Murdoc was heavier than the last time 2D had felt him on his body. Which was quite often considering how Murdoc always pounced on him.

"Git offa me, faceache," Murdoc thrashed around, waving his arms and feet in the air. 2D chuckled at how silly and helpless Murdoc looked. He stopped chuckling when he also realized how ill Murdoc looked.

"Murdoc, yew look worse den when I last saw you," 2D said with fervor, realizing Murdoc was sitting on his lap. The older man could use a long bath. His tan, a now grungy brown tint. "Murdoc, yew need a baf."

"Neneneneneneh," Murdoc mocked 2D childishly, hands to his chest going up and down, looking like a T-Rex, an annoyed look on plastered on his face. "Stop naggin' me, yew twit!" He hollered. Minutes passed, the two men still on the gross kitchen floor. 2D sighed once more, picking Murdoc up, trying to carrying him over his shoulder. This was hard to do since Murdoc insisted on 2D carrying him on his stomach. Murdoc struggled, and when he found the right angle, he quickly strapped his legs around the taller man's torso, wrapping them tightly so 2D wouldn't be able to remove him. Even with Murdoc being sick, 2D was no match for his strength. Murdoc nuzzled into 2D's neck. The blunette dawned over this sudden display of affection and smiled. Murdoc, with his face on 2D's cheek felt him smile. He hadn't realized that he'd been so comfortable while 2D carried him to the loo. He slipped a finger into his mouth, careful to put just enough slobber on it, and shoved it in 2D's ear, wiggling it deeply.

"Ow!" 2D cried from Murdoc's jagged talons clawing his sensitive ear. He let go of Murdoc, but since the bassist was squeezing him so tight, he remained with him on his torso. He gave up trying to pry the man off. 2D, now frustrated, dashed to the bathroom, trying hard not to fall over with Murdoc hanging onto him so tightly.

"Giddyup, horsey," Murdoc said goofily, and pulled 2D's ears as if they were reins, his hips bucking and moving up and down like he was really trying to move a horse to go faster. 2D hurriedly filled the surprisingly white bathtub. He stripped Murdoc of his clothes, leaving his boxer briefs on. Frustrated, he didn't think of anything arousing about this. All he wanted was Murdoc in the bath. Murdoc went into the sink cabinet and pulled out two of Noodle's mermaid bath toys. He threw them in the water, 2D looking at him confused. Murdoc fully stripped himself, getting into the tub. Immediately, a ring of dirt outlined the formally clean tub. Murdoc began talking for the mermaids, holding one up expectantly for 2D to join him.

The tall man exhaled through his mouth, not wanting to know why Murdoc was suddenly into dolls. As 2D grabbed the brunette mermaid from the calloused hands, Murdoc began attacking it with the blonde doll he held. 2D finding this amusing fought back, water splashing everywhere as the two grown men battled. Suddenly, Murdoc pulled 2D into the water, his clothes now almost completely soaked.

"Aw, Muds!" 2D whined. Despite his clothes being dirty anyway from all the traveling germs, he now felt uncomfortable and chaffy as they stuck to his skin. Furrowed eyebrows looked at Murdoc, trying to remain calm as he knew if Murdoc was healthy, he would never do these things. Murdoc had been miserable from most of the sickness, so 2D let him enjoy himself for the time being.

Again, Murdoc looked at 2D expectantly.

"Wot?" 2D squawked, sounding a bit too aggressive from his former frustration.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow. 2D looked at Murdoc more softly this time. When Murdoc made such facial expressions, he didn't look pissed off like he usually did. 2D shuddered, his eyebrows arched as if he discovered gold. The man honestly was beautiful. It dawned on him that they were in the tub together, one naked. It didn't provide much space, seeing as how they had to scrunch their legs up in order for them to both fit.

"Aren't yew gonna bathe?" Murdoc said with a bored look.

2D blushed, shaking his head no. Murdoc shrugged and handed him a loofa. 2D took it, confused on why he received it when he'd just told the man he wasn't bathing. Just then, Murdoc held his arm up, showing off dark, curly hairs that'd looked like they'd been trimmed about a week ago. 2D gulped as the aroma of the loofa filled his nose, giving off a musky smell that was no other than The Rock God. Reaching out, 2D grabbed a bar amongst several used bars of soap. He rubbed the soap onto the loofa and awkwardly started scrubbing Murdoc's pits. Surprisingly, the man didn't give off any must, more like a smell of pure germs. Murdoc stared at the tall man intensely as he cleaned him. 2D felt Murdoc's eyes trained on him and tried looking everywhere, but he found himself stuck. If he looked up, he'd be staring into the fierce eyes of the man before him, if he looked down..well, let's just say he didn't want to look down, or he'd have a _big_ problem. He ended up settling for the eyes, thinking to himself that Murdoc wouldn't be able to tell where he was looking since they were so dark, anyway. As he continued to bathe the man, he continually looked up into his eager eyes. Murdoc must've noticed them moving up and down so frequently, seeing as how he was, again, raising a confused eyebrow. _Fuck._

2D eagerly looked down at Murdoc's limp package, trying to avoid his gaze. Even soft, he was bigger than average, whatever average was, and thick. 2D ripped his hands away from Murdoc's body. Murdoc, looking perplexed as ever, furrowed his eyebrows and lidded his eyes heavily, mouth agape. _Shit, shit, shit._ 2D hopped out of the tub and ran, slipping several times on the way out. He heard the water slosh slightly, and then heard a heavy sigh that crescendoed into a grunt. Listening for any further movement, he stayed in the hall for a few more moments. He heard nothing, as if Murdoc gave up and just laid in his own filth.

Checking again on the sleeping Noodle, he closed her door, not wanting her to hear any grunts or moans that would soon be cooing from 2D's chambers. He then went to Russel, breathing thorugh his mouth, not wanting to again smell the must. He realized he never got the water bottles, but no longer cared. Russel was asleep, as well. Quietly closing Russel's door, 2D slipped in his room. He considered doing this in Murdoc's room, but seeing as how Murdoc could come back (and also the risk of an increasing amount of germs,) he decided against it. He would save that for another day when he was feeling more courageous. He listened for any movements in the bathroom a final time, hearing nothing but humming coming from Murdoc. He recognized the song as 'Murdoc Is God.' _Damn right._ 2D thought to himself. He slipped into his room, carefully, avoiding any potential shadows he may cast. Locking the door, he breathed a sigh of relief.

2D was uncomfortably hard. He reached in his bottom drawer and dug through it, pulling out a fleshjack in the shape of a mouth. His face turned scarlet, thinking about if Murdoc were to catch him with the flashlight-like object. He'd be mortified. 2D threw the jack of his bed where it landed silently. He slipped his pants off, his pink boxers coming down with them. Although taking his pants off, he kept his boxers pooled around his ankles. 2D felt reckless tonight. He licked the realistic surface of the fleshjack, covering it with saliva. He thought back to the times Murdoc would tell him to suck his fingers, and shuddered. Licking the jack, he imagined Murdoc watching him with full attention. He moaned from excitement. His erection was splayed on his torso, precum leaking from it as he further pictured Murdoc doing naughty things with him. Finally, he rubbed himself, coating his dick with his own juices. After feeling lubricated properly, he slipped the jack on.

"Nnnnnnngh fuck.." He moaned louder than expected. He put his head under one of his pillows and bit into it trying to muffle his moans of pleasure. Going slow at first, the jack made sucking noises as he worked on himself. Going faster, it now mad slapping noises as it made contact with his pelvis. 2D arched his hips up, bucking them so that he met with his own thrusts. He was feeling so good. He then got on all fours, keeping the soaked pillow in his mouth. He reached under himself with his ass in the air, yanking the jack up and down. He felt so naughty with everyone asleep and Murdoc right outside. It only turned him on even more.

Whispering dirty things to himself he was yanking harder than ever. His boxers were now forgotten on the floor. The pillow released from his mouth, a giant spot of spit on it. He sat on the wet part of the pillow, humping it like an animal in heat as he continued on himself. He felt the wetness come in contact with his ass, and started skidding across the pillow even rougher. His eyes were completely glazed over and lidded, his mouth agape. His breathy moans were harsh and high-pitched, like a woman's. No longer caring about noise, he grabbed the jack with both hands and slammed it on himself, biting his lip hard. He came inside of the sex toy, grunting harshly.

"Fuuuck.." He gasped as he rode out the shockwaves of pure ecstasy.

Now embarrassed for himself, he put the jack under his bed and pulled his boxers back on. He laid his head down on a clean pillow. He couldn't help but smile at himself, seeing as how randy he got. He'd never been that rough before. His breath still wavering as he moved under his bed covers. He whimpered when his still-sensitive cock got stuck between his sweaty legs. This sickness was _really_ getting to him. He didn't bother to check on Murdoc and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**| This Chapter was intended to be longer, but I wanted to hurry and release something. Plus, I need to update 'Budge Up' : So the rest will continue on the next chapter (: |**

The next day, 2D awoke early to the sound of loud, clashing thunder, which he knew Murdoc hated. Murdoc always complained about storms. He liked cloudy, grey skies, but if thunder was involved, it'd change his whole mood. He'd said this hate was brought up by some of his childhood traumas, or something like that, but then he'd drift of while discussing it. The others knew not to further discuss it.

2D then remembered how he left Murdoc wide-eyed in the bathtub. He _really_ didn't want to see him in Murdoc in his skin after what he'd done just the night before, probably only a few hours ago, actually. He was so embarrassed. He groggily arose from his bed. There were some hardened spots on his sheets from his earlier adventures. He changed his boxers. He'd still smelled like sex, even if was induced by his self. He put his shirt on backwards, too exhausted to care about his appearance. He threw on some flannel pajama bottoms and slowly headed into the depths of one of Kong's many hallways. Looking to his left, he saw that the light from the bathroom was still on, shining vividly. Easy to see since it was so dark from the storm. Hoarse snoring erupted from within the loo. Murdoc sounded as if he had a sore throat, probably from sleeping naked in now-cold water.

Sighing, tip-toeing carefully, he glanced into the brightly lit room, almost gasping when Murdoc came into view. 2D went over to the man's shivering body, the water, now very murky from the grime on Murdoc. Slowly reaching around Murdoc's body to drain the water, 2D lifted Murdoc out. He was freezing and wrinkly. Everywhere. The first thing that came to 2D's mind was to dry him off and put him underneath the electric blanket. _Since he's clean, I might as well lay down with him,_ he thought.Attempting to carry Murdoc into his room, he sighed and leaned on the wall, struggling. Thinking about all the things he needed to clean made his head hurt. Murdoc's door was slightly agape. Without thinking, the blunette kicked the door hard, grunting while doing so. The door backlashed and came back, hitting Murdoc right in on the forehead. It would've hit 2D, but since he was carrying Murdoc, he acted as a barrier. They both fell with a thud.

"Tha 'ell.." Murdoc woke up, responding to the fall. Arching his eyebrows and looking up at 2D with confused and tired eyes.

"You fell asleep in the tub so I-"

 _SMACK_

2D stared at Murdoc with wide eyes as Murdoc slapped both of his hands on his cheeks. Murdoc began yanking and pulling on his cheeks, making 2D's face fly everywhere. He straddled 2D and started poking him everywhere. The taller man didn't know what to think of this..strange behavior.

Russel came out of his room smelling foul. 2D stared up at him while the overly-wrinkled man played with his cheeks in earnest interest. 2D eyed Russel a silent 'help.' Russel shook his head and walked towards the men. 2D began to breathe through his mouth to block out the stench reflecting from Russel's pits. As he began to pull the two men apart, Murdoc thrashed around. Finally giving up, Murdoc got up and walked to his bed, closing the door.

"You feelin' betta', Russ?" 2D asked, either avoiding the previous scene or out of genuine concern.

"..Yeah, 'D, but I'm thinking about taking Noodle to the doctor..it ain't normal that she's sleepin' like this while being so sick."

"B-but Murdoc told us not to ever go to the doctor when we get sick," 2D said, at the same to feeling selfish. He did notice Noodle sleeping a lot.

2D's head still hurt and he was congested, but his most of his stomach pains had ceased the night they came. He thought to himself if Murdoc's gestures were caused by his alcohol withdrawals.

"Yo, man what the hell is in this bathtub! Oh, uh-uh," he heard Russel complain. Not willing to clean the dirt ring, 2D got up and went the kitchen. Retrieving small bottles of gin for Murdoc, he felt like it couldn't hurt. Walking back, he heard the shower being turned on.

"Fank God," 2D mumbled to himself.

He thought he heard something coming from his room, but decided to check up on it after he'd done Murdoc. When he opened the door, Murdoc was not in bed. He looked around for any signs of the man hiding. The room was fairly clean, considering no one is usually occupying it. Realizing that Murdoc wasn't in there at all, 2D ran to hurriedly ran to his room. He was wide-eyed at what he'd seen. Murdoc was sitting on his dirty sheets, facing the door with a smirk on his face. His facial expression made 2D want to melt right there.

"Hey..Murdoc.." 2D stammered, slowly approaching the man.

"Stu," the smug man replied. Stu, he said Stu.

"Wotcha doin' in my room?" The vocalist stammered. He casually walked over to the bed. 2D eyed the flesh jack that barely peeked from beneath, sticking out his foot to hide it further. His foot met with the bassist's. Their feet stayed mid-air for a few seconds before Murdoc grunted and kicked the flesh jack out from under. Exposing it to its consumer.

"Stuart, I'm bored. Why don't we play with your toys for a bit, eh?"

2D's face flushed a bright crimson color, his throat became parched. He stayed hushed as Murdoc bent down to retrieve the play thing 2D had been _toying_ with not too long ago. Murdoc prodded with the thing, seemingly unknowing how it's used.

"What issit?" Murdoc asked with eager interest.

"Uh..uh..i-it's a flashlight! Yeah! Yeah.." 2D turned even redder for coming up with such an obvious lie.

"Where's the switch?"

"…"

"Where's the light supposed to be?"

"…"

"How the fuck to I turn it on, yew twit!"

Eyes were darting everywhere as Murdoc began to stick his finger in the small slit.

"Wait!" 2D rushed over and snatched the sex object. "I brought you some gin..I know it's small but you're still sick and all so-"

"I ain't sick, _you're_ sick, yew bastard."

Murdoc straddled 2D, taking back article, smirking like a maniac. After a few seconds passed, he slowly slid down, making 2D gulp and lowly hyperventilate. Murdoc noticed the bulge quickly erupted from 2D's loose pajama pants. Getting up, he threw the object on the bed and stood 2D up, taking him by his hands. 2D arose stiffly, too stunned to even hide his pride.

"I'm bored," Murdoc said again.

"'M sorry.." 2D managed to say.

"Come show my how to use this, ya?"

"I don't fink that's a good idea.."

"It's a flashlight right? Where'd you get a flashlight shaped like a mouth?"

".."

Murdoc was growing impatient.

"Okay, use your hands to show me then. Like puppets." He smirked.

2D unwillingly sat on the bed next to the determined man. He both hands up and folded them, looking down.

"O-ok.. Dis is the flesh- flashlight! .. And dis is..me."

"Mhmm."

"And it only works when you're excited enough.. cos' then it ain't no fun.."

"Mhmm."

"This ain't da type you can switch on.." 2D realized that he could no longer hide the fact that his toy wasn't a flashlight. He sighed.

"So when I get excited like dis," he pointed to his growing erection, obvious since his pants hung so loosely.

"Keep yer hands up and tell me with words." Murdoc chimed in.

"When I get a bona' I just put it on and move it up and down on myself and it feels real good, Murdoc." 2D said quickly, ears hot and face red.

"Show me."

"I don't wanna do dat in front of you..dat's private.."

"Wit yer hands, imbecile!"

2D scrunched up his fingers and placed his opposite hand on it. He slowly moved one up and down on the other. He was almost teary-eyed from being so mortified.

"Make noises."

"Wot?"

"When yew do that do yew do it silently?"

"Well, no-"

"So, make noises."

"Muds, I don't wanna!"

Murdoc gave 2D a stare that he knew would make him comply. 2D's nose was now burning as he let a tiny tear slip from his now closed eyes. He began to make dull moaning noises. Murdoc wasn't having any of that. He brought his foot up slowly, and pushed it up to 2D's groin. His dull moan of awkwardness turned into a loud moan of pleasure, making him shiver roughly. His eyes shot open, and he saw Murdoc just sitting there. Luckily, Murdoc was quick enough to bring his foot back before 2D's shivers ceased. No longer caring, 2D rocked back and forth with his hands still joined together. He was _too_ excited as he threw his head back and pushed himself down hard on the bed, trying to get any type of release. He was thrusting so hard that his pants had slipped off from his crotch area. Murdoc took this as a chance to help him, but as soon as 2D opened his eyes slightly and saw Murdoc reaching, he finished. 2D doubled over on the bed, breathing harshly from the pleasurable aftershocks. His breath was still coming out as moans, and after a few minutes, his noises ceased and his breathing was more relaxed.

A 5/4 tempo beat came from outside. 2D knew Russel wouldn't open the door without permission, so he stayed in his folded position.

"'D, I'm taking Noods to the doctor,"

Murdoc sneered.

"Don't tell Murdoc."

"Mnnn.."2D groaned into the bed sheets.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're tired, but we'll be back soon." Russel assured the man, assuming he'd been sleeping.


End file.
